And So the Day Begins
by nowFORsomethingDiFFERENT
Summary: Someone takes Maddie's place at the candy counter. Will she take Maddie's place in Zack's heart. MaddieZack WARNING! Rating may change.
1. Resolution

And So the Day Begins

Chapter 1

Resolution

Zack Martin watched as Maddie Fitzpatrick read a magazine at the candy counter where she worked. It was just a summer job and for Zack the summer always went to fast. Maddie was student and Yale and had been going for two years. Zack was only in high school.

He stared as she closed the magazine and rested her head on her hand in thought. For some reason Zack had liked her since he was eleven. He knew he didn't have a chance then. But now things were different. Zack was sixteen and gorgeous, he had girls all over him but he only had eyes for Maddie. Maddie was nineteen and beautiful and she had plenty of boyfriends and dates.

It seemed like Zack was on a date every night but they never lasted more than one night. He had had one steady girlfriend which lasted about a week. Her name was Max and they were perfect for each other until Zack got jealous. He was fourteen and a freshman and Maddie seventeen and a senior. She had been out with a big star football player while Zack and Max were out.

Zack made the mistake of trying to fight him. The boy, whatever his name was, broke his nose, busted his lip, and almost gave him a concussion. Maddie never spoke to the boy again. She cared about Zack and had been the first to rush him to the hospital. Like all teenage boys Zack wasn't upset that he was hurt, he was upset that he lost. As much as he liked having Maddie take care of him he hated it at the same time.

Now Maddie was single and Zack was too but everyone knew that. Pretty much every girl worthy of Zack had already been out with him so he moved on to other schools. Right now he was conquering a school about an hour away from the Tipton Hotel, which was still his home.

His twin brother Cody had devolved a crush on London Tipton an airhead heiress which ruined many of his relationships. Zack couldn't understand why someone as smart as Cody would pick someone like London. Sure she was nice, it just didn't seem like she was smart enough to be with Cody. But Cody had always liked a good challenge. His relationships lasted months longer then Zack's. But the girls he went out with were not popular and sometimes not the best looking. But Cody got past that and Zack couldn't see how he did it.

Zack's mother Carey had been having an on again off again relationship with their father. At first the boys were extremely excited until they saw him break her heart a lot. For some reason she always went back to him. She had tried to explain that when you love someone you always give them chances and sometime they will come though. But Kurt never did. After three long years of the horrible relationship Carey moved on to Mr. Moseby which surprised everyone. That didn't last long, but there were no broken hearts because both had decided that they were not right for each other after only a few dates.

The next man Carey dated was Arwin which really excited Zack and Cody. They had always liked Arwin despite his weird ways. Carey had taught Cody to look pass looks and see what's inside but the moral was lost on Zack. Arwin and Carey broke up but they are still really good friends. Carey decided to give up dating and everything pretty much worked out.

London never had time for a boyfriend and when she did he was usually as ditzy as her and she would break up with him because she was bored. Cody tried and tried to get her attention but he just wasn't as good looking as the models that she usually dated. Maddie and Zack tried to show London how great Cody was the summer before Maddie left for Yale but she was married to Todd St. Mark, but they quickly divorced as soon as their fathers found out.

Maddie, on the other hand, seemed to always have a boyfriend except for today but Zack could easily change that if she would give him the chance. Her boyfriend that Zack liked the most was a very good looking skater who taught Zack everything he knew about skating. The skater, Ian, accused Maddie of having feelings for Zack and they broke up. Zack didn't know how many boyfriends she had in college but assumed it was a big number because every time she came to visit there was a new man with her.

Zack had tried and tried not to become jealous but usually did. Sometimes he ruined her relationships but Maddie never minded. Sometimes she would smile and say thanks, like she wanted to break up with them. Other times she would be a little upset but get over and soon as Zack told a joke.

Cody was the only one who knew that Zack still had feelings for Maddie and would always comfort him every time she would come home and work at the Tipton. Zack would look upset and Cody would say stuff like, "She'll come around," and "Someday she'll understand." But Zack knew she wouldn't.

He tried and tried to give up his crush but it was impossible because he loved her. Every day when he would go on his dates, he would look at the girl and see what he needed to change to make her like Maddie. Purposely he went out with girls who looked like her but they acted nothing like her. He went out with girls that acted like her but didn't look like and didn't feel like her.

A few times during a hot make out session with one of his 'Maddie replacements' he would scream out Maddie instead of their name. The girls would break up with him but he was okay with that because he didn't have to hurt the girls.

Zack had felt bad for using the girls but they were using him too. As soon as you and Zack Martin and you went out you had your fifteen minutes of fame.

Zack felt someone watching him and turned around to find a pretty girl of his age probably staying at the Tipton for vacation. Zack put on a fake smile and he nodded as if to say what's up. The girl smiled back and walked over to Zack.

"Hi, I'm Lisa," she flashed a big smile and her teeth her almost perfectly white. She had brown hair that was just the right length and you could get lost in her beautiful green eyes.

"Zack," he picked up her hand and kissed it. "And I'd like to welcome you to the Tipton. How long are you staying," Zack mustered his most sexy voice.

Lisa laughed and her green eyes lit up. "I'm applying for a job here. I could never afford to visit here," Zack watched as she looked around. "Do you know where the manager is?" She flashed the smile again.

"Uh…he's probably yelling at someone. You know, I'll go find him," Zack would do anything to get away from here. Sure she was pretty but nothing compared to Maddie and the smile was almost grossly fake.

"Would you do that for me?" He noticed she had a bit of a southern accent and he wondered if that was fake too. "Okay, you find him," she told Zack like she was talking to her younger brother.

"Yeah, okay," Zack walked away fast anxious to get away and never see her again. He walked over to the staff lounge where he found Mr. Moseby engrossed in a conversation with Zack's date from last night. Mr. Moseby spotted Zack.

"Ah, marvelous, Mr. Martin. I was just talking to your girlfriend," he nodded over to Tina Gregory who was wearing a one hundred watt smile.

"Yeah, Zacky," he cringed. "I was telling Mr. Moseby about the wonderful time we had last night. Wasn't it just wonderful," Tina had a dreamy look in her eyes. Mr. Moseby was smiling and he even winked at Zack. Zack put on his fake smile for the second time in an hour that day.

"Yeah, it was great," Zack debated telling her that he didn't want to see her anymore but decided against it. "Mr. Moseby there's a girl looking for a job in the lobby," Mr. Moseby's face lit up.

"Oh, yes, Lisa. She seems like she would make a great replacement for Maddie," he nodded and looked at Zack.

"Replacement?" Zack choked out, his voice squeaking mildly.

"Yes, Maddie will be singing this summer when your mom can't work. She'll only be working the candy counter part time, Mr. Martin," Zack relaxed knowing that he wouldn't be losing Maddie.

"Mr. Moseby you can't hire this girl," Zack looked at Tina who was still smiling. It almost made him sick.

"Why not?" Mr. Moseby looked confused.

Zack wanted to say because she'll ruin my relationship with Maddie but he couldn't. "Because she'll ruin my relationship with Tina. She was coming on to me, you know," Tina's smile suddenly disappeared and Zack's smile became real.

"Oh, Zack I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Lisa seems like a very nice girl," Mr. Moseby looked at Zack's expression which was causal and then at Tina's who didn't look too happy.

Zack nodded and walked away who did Tina think she was saying she was his girlfriend. And Mr. Moseby should've known she wasn't. Yeah, Tina was everything a guy would want but not Zack. He wanted Maddie. Zack walked up to the candy counter with a depressed look on his face.

"Hey, Zack. Are you okay?" Maddie asked when she saw his face. He lowered his head and looked like he was going to cry.

"It's just…someone's replacing you," Zack looked at Maddie who looked surprised.

"Replacing me?" Maddie asked. "Who's replacing me? And why?"

"Some girl named Lisa because you're gonna sing," Zack liked how she looked upset to be replaced. "And I don't like this girl one but," Zack looked over to Lisa sitting on a couch talking to a boy staying in the hotel.

"Oh, at the candy counter?" Maddie smiled. "I thought you meant something else," Maddie thought Zack was replacing her with another girl. It's not like Maddie would have minded too much but she still was curious.

"What did ya think I meant?" Zack looked at Maddie and had to smile a little. She was so beautiful. She was so perfect. Everything about her was amazing. If she would just give him the chance he would show her that he was amazing too.

"I don't know?" Maddie replied, lying. "So why don't you like the girl?"

"Because she likes me and I have feelings for someone else," Zack was just about to tell Maddie he still had feelings for her but as if on cue Tina walked in.

"Hey, Zacky," Zack suppressed rolling his eyes. She kissed him full on the lips. Zack couldn't help responding only if he only did half heartily. Tina wanted him to open his mouth, but he pulled away pretending to be out of breath. She leaned in for another kiss but Zack moved and she fell. "What the hell," she asked after regaining balance.

Zack looked for Maddie's reaction but it was nothing like he hoped. She just sat there reading her magazine not caring that Zack was kissing someone. "I'm sorry. It's just I was talking to my friend, Maddie."

"Zack, I wanna go to a movie, okay," Tina demanded and Zack stifled another roll of the eyes. "So let's go before I turn fifty," she looked over to Maddie and glared. Somehow it's like she could tell Zack had or did have feelings for her.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside," she nodded gave him a kiss like she wouldn't see him in years and ran outside. Zack put his head in his hands but that was unnoticed by Maddie.

Maddie bent down and whispered in his ear," So that's who you have feelings for," she stated. "Your lucky she's pretty," Maddie paused. "And she's lucky to have a great guy like you."

Zack wanted to say that he didn't have feelings for her. That he would have to be crazy to have feelings for her. But he mustered his best smile and said. "Yeah, I think I do," Zack walked off but turned around to look at Maddie who wasn't looking any more. He sighed and the prospect of a tow hour movie with Lisa. He wished it was Maddie but Zack decided to try and let you. Even though, it was probably going to be impossible.

_Nothing but an empty page_

_Breathing in an open space_

_Captured by your moments grace again_

_There's so much I left behind_

_Even more that waits in time_

_Everything so undefined_

_Standing on the edge of my fear_

_And I see it clear_

_Here's my resolution I'm letting go_

_All I need to learn is along this road_

_And I just wanna be the best man I can be_

_Breathe…it's my resolution_

_Living life without a plan_

_Finding so less where I stand_

_Learning how to love again_

_All I want is something real_

_That I can feel_

_Here's my resolution I'm letting go_

_All I need to learn is along this road_

_And I just wanna be the best man I can be_

_Breathe…it's my resolution_

_Here's my resolution I'm letting go_

_All I need to learn is along this road_

_And I just wanna be the best man I can be_

_Breathe…it's my resolution_

_It's my resolution_

_My resolution_


	2. Move Along

And So the Day Begins

Chapter 2

Move Along

Zack felt an arm around him and his instant reaction was to smile and give her a kiss, but it was Tina. HE felt his shoulders tense up and she responded by rubbing his back and shoulders.

"Why so tense?" She whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm grounded," he responded with a hint of a smile. He was up in his hotel room wondering how the hell Tina got a key. "How'd you get a key to my room?" Her smile grew.

"Mr. Moseby gave me one. Isn't he just the nicest guy?" Zack nodded, thinking of a million ways to bring Moseby pain. He walked out of Tina's grip and bit his lip. He looked at the door.

"Listen, when I'm grounded I'm not supposed to have friends over," Zack wasn't really grounded he just wanted her to leave. "So I think you'd better go," he closed his eyes not wanting to see the disappointed look fill up her face. "I'm sorry," he lied.

His eyes sprang open to see her pouting face. "Zack, is your mom here?" Her eyes were wide with eagerness and Zack needed to get everything off his mind. He needed to get Maddie off his mind. Yesterday she broke his heart when she came in with her boyfriend Grant.

_A boy walked in the Tipton Hotel. He_ _looked about college age. He had looked around a few minutes before his face let up as he gazed over the candy counter. _

_"Man, that guy must really like candy," London Tipton had said to Zack and Cody. The tall boy walked over to the candy counter and kissed Maddie. Zack felt rage coming and anger too. His eyes automatically shut tight, having seen Maddie kiss boys before. He knew from experience not to watch Maddie kiss because it broke his heart. _

_Their kiss soon became more passionate as the minutes grew by. Cody and London had continued their conversation but Zack couldn't hear them. He was becoming deaf, he was numb. He couldn't talk or move. He was lucky he was still breathing. _

_Zack's instincts told him to break up the kiss, but he couldn't. Maddie had told him she was single. No, Muriel had told Zack Maddie was single and Zack chose to believe. Part of him knew it was just a rumor but the part that wanted, no, needed Maddie told him to believe it. _

_They were still kissing when Mr. Moseby walked by and scolded his employee, but Zack knew he didn't mind all that much. He just wanted Maddie happy. They weren't kissing anymore, just talking quietly and Maddie was giggling. The only time he had seen Maddie giggle was around one of her boyfriends that lasted more than six months. Zack walked over wanting to get some candy. At least that's what he told himself._

_"Hey, Maddie, can I get some gum?" Zack asked but looked at her boyfriend. "I plan on kissing tonight," he spat and looked at Maddie. She looked at her boyfriend and giggled. "I'd like to get that gum before I turn fifty," Zack was getting upset._

_She rang up the gum not saying a word to him except how much it had cost him and how much change he got back. Until Zack said something Maddie was lost on her own world. "Who's your friend, Maddie?" His voice calmer now._

_"Oh," Maddie looked surprised he was still standing there. "This is Grant," she pointed to the guy who smiled and nodded his head. "He's my boyfriend," and there it was the three words that broke Zack's heart._

Now Zack was standing inside of Tina's room. They were right by her bed. Tina closed the door and immediately started kissing Zack who responded quickly. He wished Maddie was here to see him now.

He closed his eyes and Tina's tiny heads ran through his blonde hair. Their tongues were dueling and wanting to win the war they had started. She stroked his arm and Zack's hands flew to her back and under her shirt.

Zack reached up and unclasped her bra and it fell down from her body and on to the floor. Tina's hands were now on the hem of Zack's shirt lifting it over his head. Zack could tell she was happy.

Next, Tina's shirt came off and her torso was naked much like Zack's. Forcefully, he pushed her down on her already unmade bed and kissed her hard. He felt his pants being pulled down and he was now just in his boxers.

Reaching for the hem of her pants Zack boxers were lowered and now Tina was just in her underwear and Zack completely naked. He ripped off her underwear and rolled on top of her.

Then he started pumping and she screamed louder than Zack ever heard a girl scream during sex before. Zack instantly stopped pulled his hand back and looked surprised. "I'm sorry," Tina's voice was soft. "I'm a virgin," she told him.

"Ah," was all Zack could muster out.

Tina looked around for a clock. "What time is it?" She asked frantically rising up. She turned her head back and forth looking for a clock. Luckily Zack was wearing a watch. He checked the watch wondering why Tina was so frantic and worried.

"It's five minutes to five," Zack said curiously awaiting her reaction.

"Oh, fuck! My mom will be home any minute," she shot out of the bed putting her cloths on but Zack was too perplexed to move. "What are you waiting for? You have to go now!" Zack ran out of the bed and put his clothes on as fast as he could. "Bye, Zacky," she leaned in for a kiss which Zack granted. He ran out of the house and drove back to the Tipton as fast as he could.

Going in the through the revolving doors Zack spotted Maddie and her oh, so amazing boyfriend, Grant, kissing at the candy counter again. "What the hell's their problem? She's supposed to be working!" Zack looked at Cody who shrugged.

"No one's buying any candy anyway," Cody smiled. "Excuse me, Zack, I have to get ready for my date with Andrea," Cody smiled as he walked away and Zack sat down on the coach and sighed.

He wanted Maddie; he wanted her more than he ever wanted a girl before. And as he watched the two kiss he wanted to die. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. His eyes floated over to London and someone kiss. He looked at a couple kissing in the lobby. He buried his hands in his head. He just wished the say would end.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along


End file.
